Amnésie aux ombres noires
by Octojelly
Summary: Séquel perd la memoire et ce retrouve chez les Sommet. /PatronxOC/
1. Chapitre1

J'ouvris les yeux et vis une foule de gens. Ces putain de fiesta mexicaines sont toujours remplit de gens bizarre et de dealer de drogue. Il y a aussi des gens haut placé de la mafia et des vicieux, comme le gars qui me fixe avec un regard de pervers depuis qu'il est entré. Moi quesque je fou ici ? Hé bien je dance. Je suis le divertissement pour tous ces porcs qui n'ont aucun respect pour l'art de la danse. Eux tout ce qu'ils voient ces un beau petit cul qui ce trémousse pour eux. Il y en a des fois qui essayent de me tripoter durant ma représentation. Bande de connard.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, le mec qui me fixait me fit signe de me rapprocher. Ce que je fis. Les invités exigeait de moi que je garde mon calme peut importe ce qu'il pourrait arriver. Ce qui je fis …pour le moment. J'ai juste un job et je compte bien le garder, même si être danseuse dans un bar c'est quelque peu pourris. Quand j'arriva assez proche du mec, il se leva brusquement et cria;

\- Attention !

Je me retournai, vis une assiette d'argent remplis de tacos voler vers moi puis plus rien. Le noir total. M'étais-je évanouie ? Je ne crois pas …Peut-être que je le saurais quand je me réveillerais …si je me réveil un jour. Ce qui me semblait n'être que deux minutes plus tard, j'entendais des voies qui étaient un peu trop forte à mon gout.

\- Mais quesque tu lui a fais !?

\- Hé ce n'est pas moi cette fois ! Des mecs sont venue pour m'attaquer mais c'est elle qui a prit le coup !

\- Ouai, c'est ca …pourquoi elle est habillée comme ca ?

\- Ben j'étais a une fiesta et ils on engager des danseuses, celle la dansais a peut près de tout. Mais principalement du flamenco …c'est pour ca qu'elle a cette genre de robe rouge.

\- Ah donc c'est une danseuse ! Tu voulais te la tapé !

\- Non ! Je veux dire...oui ! Mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'ais cogné bordel !

\- Peut-être qu'elle en a trop pris gros.

\- Chut elle ce réveille!

A peine je commençais à reprendre conscience qu'on me poussa sur quelqu'un.

\- Ah démerdez-vous, moi je me casse.

\- Mais Patron, c'est toi qui l'as ramené !

Je m'agrippais comme je le pouvais à la personne qui me tenait puis ouvris les yeux. La première chose que je vis fut un joint. Puis je vis son visage. Un hippie. Non mais ou ai-je atterris ? Je le poussa puis recula un peu. Jai un de ces mal de crane …je portai ma main jusqu'à ma tête et y sentit quelque chose de mouiller. Merde, je saigne !

\- Qui est l'enfoiré qui m'a frappé !?

\- Wow calme-toi.

Un mec s'approcha un peu de moi, le plus normal que j'ai vue jusqu'ici

\- Tu étais a une fiesta et tu t'es fais frappé.

\- Attend laisse moi deviné…le mec en noir étais avec eux ?

\- Non, mais c'est lui qui t'as amené ici.

\- Mais …pourquoi ? et c'est ou « ici » ? et pourquoi ai-je si mal …je …je ne me souviens presque plus de la fiesta ...

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi le Patron t'a amené chez moi, probablement un réflex. Si tu veux je peu te conduire chez toi.

\- Chez moi ?

Je réfléchissais un instant. Je ne sais plus c'est ou chez moi ! Plus j'y pensais, plus mon crane me faisais souffrir. Je me pris la tête à deux mains.

\- Arg, je ne sais plus c'est ou !

\- Okay ne force pas trop. Tu peu dormir ici ce soir si tu veux. Hippie, tu va t'occupé d'elle ce soir, moi je retourne me couché …

\- M-mais Mathieu …

Je le vis partir en trainant les pieds. Il doit être très tard … je me tournai ensuite vers le Hippie qui avait l'air manifestement perdue. Pauvre mec, c'est moi qui c'est fait cogné et c'est moi qui vais devoir l'aider.

\- Avez-vous une chambre de libre ?

\- Je euh …non gros.

\- Donc je vais dormir sur le sofa ?

\- Non, tu peux squatter ma chambre si tu veux.

Avais-je vraiment le choix ?

\- Va pour ta chambre

Il commença à me guider et je le surpris plusieurs fois a me fixé. Peut-être que je devrais m'excusé pour tout a l'heure …

\- Hé …désoler de t'avoir poussé

\- Excuse accepté

Quand on arriva devant sa porte de chambre, il l'ouvrit puis s'en retourna d'où on était venue.

\- Ou vas-tu ?

\- Squatter le sofa suffit que tu va dormir dans mon lit.

\- Oh okay …bonne nuit alors.

\- Bonne nuit gros

Quand je refermai la porte, je pris un peu le temps d'observé sa chambre. Digne d'un hippie. Je ne voulais pas dormir en robe donc je pris la liberté d'en emprunté au Hippie. Une paire de boxer bob Marley et un chandail trop grand qui tombais sur une épaule. Parfais. J'espère que pendant la nuit, certains de mes souvenir vont revenir …Je soupirai longuement et pris un mouchoir d'une boite qui trainais pas loin puis essuya le sang de sur mon front. J'espère que ca ne lui dérangera pas …Quand je me coucha sur le lit, je remarqua qu'il y avait une forte odeur de pot dans la chambre. Peut être que ca va m'aidé à dormir. Ma tête me faisait toujours souffrir. Qui étaient ces mecs ? Et surtout qui suis-je …? A force de réfléchir, je m'endormis

AU: Un gros merci à Harmonie pour m'avoir aidé à trouver un titre !


	2. Chapitre 2

Le lendemain matin, je me réveilla avec un énorme mal de crane. Putain ! Malgré ce mal, je me sentais assez bien, de bonne humeur même. Ce qui est très rare dans mon cas. Peut-être faudrait-il que je fasse quelque chose pour les mecs qui m'on héberger cette nuit ? Je sortis de la chambre puis me dirigea vers la cuisine. Un déjeuné ! Oui les mecs aiment la bonne bouffe …surtout si c'est une femme qui cuisine. Je me mis a cuisiné des gaufres, des crêpes, des œufs et du bacon. Je prépara aussi un bol de fruit avec de la crème fouettée. Oh mon dieux j'avais presque oublié le plus important ! Le café. Voyons, qui peut survivre sans café …J'eu à peine le temps de tout mettre sur la table quand j'entendis du bruit venant du salon. Oh merde je ne peux pas laisser la cuisine dans cet état ou ils vont me trucider. Je courus à la cuisine puis j'entendis des voix.

\- Putain Mathieu, ça te tentais ce matin ! Tu nous aimes tan que ça ?

\- Quoi ? Mais euh …ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait ça Panda.

\- C'est la Fille alors ?

\- Ne me regardé pas comme ça, j'ai rien fait moi !

\- Moi je dis que c'est le Patron qui à fait ça, il veut tous nous droguer pour nous enfermer dans la cave !

\- Ou ça de la drogue gros ?

\- Ferme-là gamin, si j'avais voulu vous droguer, je l'aurais fait pendant la nuit. Pas avec un déjeuné cinq étoiles ! Merde, faites se que vous voulez, moi je bouffe. Je crève de faim.

Je me pinça le haut du nez. Pourquoi est-ce que le Hippie ne leur parle pas de moi ?

\- C'est moi qui ai fait le déjeuné ! Criais-je depuis la cuisine. Tout le monde se tut.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai …je l'avais oublié celle-là. Dit Mathieu.

\- Qui ça elle ? Demanda le Panda

J'arriva dans la salle à manger avec un morceau de bacon à la main.

\- C'est moi qui ai préparé le déjeuné, pour vous remercié de m'avoir laissé resté cette nuit. Je ne voyais pas ce que je pouvais faire d'autre alors …

\- Hallelujah ! Une fille qui a fait la bouffe, ça va être bon ! Dit le Panda.

\- Hé ! Répond la Fille

\- Désolé mais je ne fais pas confiance en tes talents de cuisine.

Lui et les autres s'assirent et commença t-à manger. Quand le Patron me vit, il cracha sa gorgé de café.

\- Oh putain ! Elle à réussi à se tapé le Hippie !

Tout le monde se tourna vers moi.

\- Mais qu'esse que …

Puis ça me frappa. Je portais le linge du Hippie.

\- Gros, j'ai fais ça moi ?

\- Quoi- Non !

Quand le Patron se mit à rire, je lui lança ma tranche de bacon dans le front. Je me mis à rire. Il était rouge de rage ! J'ai arrêté de rire assez sec quand il se leva puis commença à marcher vers moi. Je me retrouva assez vite bloquer entre lui et le mur. Merde.

\- Gamine, ce n'est pas parce que c'est moi qui t'ai ramené ici que tu a droits de déconner avec moi …Dit il dans un murmure

Il plaça sa main sur ce que je supposais être un flingue caché sous son veston. Je paniquai. Je lui pris son flingue puis le poussa vite fait. Il avait l'air surpris quand je braqua son arme sur lui.

\- Ne t'approche pas de moi ! Des mecs comme toi j'en ai vue plein dans ma vie …si tu me touche je vais—

La Fille prit un vase puis me le lança sur la tête. Le coup me fit lâcher l'arme puis tomber. Je croyais heurter le sol, mais quelqu'un me rattrapa juste avant. Je pouvais le sentir sur mon visage, c'étais du sang. Encore.

\- Ah-ha, je l'ai eu les gars !

\- Bravo, maintenant j'ai du sang sur mon veston espèce de cruche.

\- Apportez-la dans mon labo, vite ! Cria le Prof.

Je suis dans mon inconscient ...je sais que je suis dans les vapes, mais malgré ça, je me vois, étendue et attaché à une table de métal. Il y a des scientifiques autour de moi. Est-ce que je délire ou est-ce que j'ai une vision de mon passé ? Je fus vite tiré de mes pensées par une douleur intense. Quand j'ouvris les yeux tout me paraissais flou. Les son étaient lointains...main je parvins tout de même a voir mon entourage. Ça ressemblais a un labo ...attend. Un labo !? Je commença à me débattre. Je dois sortir d'ici ! Quelqu'un me retenait les bras, ce qui me fit me débattre encore plus. Puis, une main chaude se posa sur mon front. Je reconnaissais cette chaleur, c'étais la même que celle du mec qui m'a amené dans la maison ou je me trouve présentement. Je leva les yeux et l'aperçu, tout vêtu de noir.

\- Qui ...q-qui est tu exactement ...?

\- Je suis celui avec qui tu va passer tes meilleures nuits, rouquine.

\- Arrête de lui parler Patron, tu va la perturber.

\- Oh la ferme Prof.

Le Prof s'approcha de moi.

\- Est-ce que tu te sens mieux ?

\- Je...me sens un peu légère...

\- Oh c'est normal, je t'ai administré une bonne dose de médicament pour calmer la douleur.

\- Tu l'as plutôt drogué ouai ...mais bon je ne me plaindrais pas, ça sera plus facile de la trainer dans mon lit comme ça.

\- Essaye un peu pour voir ...Dis-je en souriant faiblement.

\- S'il te plait ne le tente pas. Il est assez incontrôlable et dangereux comme ça, pas besoin de l'encourager. Alors, ça va mieux ?

\- Ah...oui. La douleur commence à s'atténuer et je suis totalement consciente maintenant.

\- C'est bien. J'ai du te faire un bandage sur la tête, j'ai trouvé aussi une deuxième blessure, elle est récente

\- Ça vient de la fiesta.

\- Deux blessures en deux jours ...tu es chanceuse de ne pas avoir eu de dommage sérieux.

\- Pas de dommage sérieux !? Mais j'ai perdue la mémoire bon sens ! Je ne sais pas ou j'habite, je ne connais pas mon nom, je ne me rappelle presque de rien !

\- Calme-toi. Il est vrai que perdre la mémoire est très sérieux …mais pas sans espoir.

Je me redressa quand j'entendis quelqu'un cogner à la porte du labo. Le Prof alla ouvrir, tout le monde étais derrière. Je crois que c'est l'heure des présentations.


	3. Chapitre 3

Après les présentations, le Prof vint voir Mathieu pour lui parler.

-Mathieu, pourrait-on la garder pour quelques jours ? Elle est bonne cuisinière et cela fait longtemps que j'attendais un repas digne de mon génie. Mon cerveau a besoin de nourriture adéquate pour fonctionner comme il se doit... Et puis je dois la soigner. Dans son état, elle risque juste d'aggraver son cas si nous la renvoyons maintenant.

-Il n'y a pas de place pour elle, Prof.

-Regarde-la Mathieu, le Panda et le Patron ont déjà l'air de l'apprécier. Et puis avoir une danseuse à la maison pourrait peut-être calmer le Patron un peu—

-Une danseuse ?! Mais elle pourrait totalement être notre chorégraphe ou je ne sais quoi ! s'exclama le Panda

-Mais je... Euh... marmonnai-je

-Elle pourrait travailler avec nous et nous faire à manger en échange d'un toit. dit le Prof

-Travailler ? Tu veux dire danser ouais. Je veux une barre dans ma chambre pour pouvoir exploiter la gamine au maximum !

-Pervers... dis-je, tout bas

-Tu n'as aucune idée à quel point gamine. répliqua-t-il avec son fameux sourire.

-Elle pourrait peut-être devenir mon amie ?... fit doucement le Geek

Mathieu, exaspéré, soupira puis hocha la tête.

-Bon d'accord, elle peut rester. Mais quelqu'un va devoir partager sa chambre.

Avant que le Patron ne parle, Mathieu ajouta :

-De préférence, quelqu'un qui ne va pas la tripoter pendant la nuit.

-Je ne veux pas causer de trouble, je peux dormir sur le sofa.

-Non tu es blessée, ce ne serait pas judicieux. Je vais te prendre avec moi. Il ne faudrait tout de même pas que tu reçoives une mauvaise influence en étant trop exposée à ces primates. dit le Prof

-Mais elle va être mon associée, elle devrait dormir dans ma chambre ! dit le Panda

-C'est moi qui l'ai ramenée, c'est moi qui ai le monopole ! dit le Patron

-E-et moi –

-Toi, ta gueule le Geek ! N'en rajoute pas. Elle dormira avec le Prof, point.

Je les regardai tous un à un, tandis qu'ils chialaient et se gueulaient dessus... Non mais où avais-je atterri ? J'allais devoir rester avec eux ? Bon, ils étaient nettement mieux que les gens que je fréquentais avant... Mais tout de même ! Je vis le Prof s'éclipser du groupe pour venir me voir.

-Est-ce qu'ils sont toujours comme ça ?

-La plupart du temps oui, tu vas t'y habituer.

-Si tu le dis... Alors c'est avec toi que je vais devenir coloc' ?

-Oui et par chance ! Je vais enfin avoir un cobay- ...élève, oui. Une élève sous mon aile. Mais dis donc, on ne sait même pas comment tu t'appelles !

-A vrai dire, je ne m'en souviens pas.

-Tes blessures sont plus graves que je ne le pensais pour avoir laissées des séquelles aussi importantes.

-Séquel, c'est bien non ? lança timidement le Geek

\- Que veux-tu dire ? lui demandai-je

-Je vous ai écoutés... E-et tu as dit que tu ne te souvenais plus de ton nom... Donc tu pourrais t'appeler Séquel. Tu nous as un peu chamboulés quand tu es arrivée et Mathieu a décidé qu'il te laissait rester... Donc tu es une séquelle en quelques sortes non ?

-Mais c'est ridicule-

Je souris au Geek puis ajoutai avant que le Prof ne puisse continuer :

-Ton idée est bonne Geek, alors va pour Séquel.

-Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas quelque chose de plus... commença le Prof.

-Normal ? Non. Je suis tout sauf normale alors pourquoi pas ?

-Dit comme ça... Mais bon, changeons de sujet. C'est ici que tu vas dormir.

-Mais... C'est un labo.

-Exactement. Je dors dans mon labo... Le Panda a pris ma chambre quand il est arrivé alors...

-Pourquoi il a pris ta chambre ?

-Car j'ai pris sa place dans l'émission donc je suis plus important que lui ! me répondit le Panda

-Ah toi, ferme-la ! Bon ça suffit, sortez tous de mon labo, j'ai besoin de calme pour soigner Séquel.

Le Prof fit sortir tout le monde et le silence revint dans la pièce.

-Alors Séquel... Je crois pouvoir t'aider avec ton amnésie, mais il va falloir que tu me dises tout ce dont tu te rappelles sur toi ou de ta vie d'avant.

-Je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose. Je me souviens que j'étais danseuse, que la vie là-bas était dure... Mais c'est très flou. Je me souviens de mes goûts, de ce que j'aime et n'aime pas... Et c'est à peu près tout.

-Je vois... Dis-moi, est-ce que tu connaissais le Patron avant de l'avoir vu à la fiesta ?

-Non je ne crois pas. Pourquoi ?

-Juste comme ça... Séquel, j'aimerai beaucoup qu'à compter de ce soir, tu me fasses un rapport à chaque jour. Un petit résumé de ta journée quoi. Un peu comme un journal.

-M-mais... Est-ce que je dois écrire mes pensées aussi ?

-Tu n'es pas obligée mais si tu le veux, tu peux. Avec ce journal, toi et moi allons être en mesure de connecter certains éléments de ton passé avec le présent pour savoir ce qui pourrait déclencher des flashes.

-C'est pas fou... Bon d'accord, je vais le faire.

-Bien bien.

-Hé Prof... Où vais-je dormir exactement ?

-Le seul « lit » que j'ai ici est ma table d'opération... Mmmh... J-je suppose que pour ce soir, il va falloir que je partage mon lit avec toi.

-Merveilleux... Bah, j'ai connu pire.

RAPPORT 1 –

Le reste de la journée est passé assez rapidement. Après être sorti du lab', le Panda m'a expliqué en quoi consistait mon futur boulot. Ils travaillaient tous pour une émission sur le net, SLG... J'ai été voir quelques épisodes et je dois dire que c'est très bon ! (même quand tu étais là, Prof !) J'ai hâte de travailler avec eux, j'espère juste que je vais pouvoir m'intégrer... Aujourd'hui, je me suis sentie, comment dire... Vraiment rejetée. Mais bon, je suis sympathique alors ça va aller ! Ouais... Sauf avec le Patron. Il me fait un peu chier, même si je me sens bien quand il est là. (Ça ne veut rien dire okay ?!)

Aucun flash ou souvenir ne m'est revenu.

Bon, je crois que ce sera tout pour cette entrée, je n'ai pas grand-chose d'autre à dire... Appart peut-être le fait que je suis vraiment confuse et désorientée mais bon, je suppose que c'est normal, dû à mon amnésie. Je suis tout de même heureuse d'être atterrie ici, j'aurais pu finir ailleurs... Quelque part de bien pire. Je devrais dire au Patron merci de m'avoir en quelques sortes sauvée. Bon là je n'ai vraiment rien à ajouter.

Bonne nuit Prof.

Bisous 3

-Séquel

AN: Un gros merci a Bipolxire, ma Beta, de m'avoir aider !

Le chapitre est arriver un peu tard ...dsllll ! TAT Je vais essayer de poster le plus souvent possible! La majorité de la fic est déja écrite sur papier alors il ne devrais pas y avoir tant de temps d'attente que ça.

J'espère que vous aimez~

À plus!

-Octojelly

PS: pour le rapport, c'est Séquel qui l'écrit pour le Prof, donc les parentaise dans le raport lui est destiné. Il va probablement y en avoir un à chaque chapitre.


	4. Chapitre 4

AN: Désoler pour le gros retard sur ce chapitre ! Ne me frapper pas svp ...;v;"

* * *

Ce matin fut plus relax que la veille. J'avais fait le petit-déjeuner et on avait mangé tous ensemble. Ça me faisait plaisir d'être utile. La Fille m'avait même promise d'aller faire du shopping avec moi, étant donné que je n'avais pas linge. C'était rare que je veuille autant me faire apprécier, habituellement je leur aurais juste dits : « Allez tous vous faire foutre, je rentre chez moi. » Mais là... Je ne pouvais pas. Ils m'hébergeaient et allaient même m'acheter une nouvelle garde-robe. Je leur devais un minimum de reconnaissance au moins. Et puis... Je les aimais bien. Ils étaient tous étranges, un peu comme moi dans le fond. C'était peut être pour ça que j'avais autant de faciliter à leur faire confiance. Ils n'étaient pas comme les pourris du bar... Enfin je crois. Le Panda me tira de mes pensées.

-Alors comme ça t'es une danseuse. dit-il en mangeant

-Ouais, je dansais le pole danse dans un petit bar miteux avant. On aurait dit que toute la pire merde de la ville se retrouvait dans ce bar ...

-Ah alors t'étais une... Tu sais ...

-Ooh non moi je ne faisais que danser. J'étais une professionnelle dans mon domaine ! Je sais danser toute sorte de danse... Je n'ai juste pas eu la chance d'être engagée dans un endroit plus prestigieux.

-Et bien c'est ta chance ! Je veux que tu danses pour nous, ou plutôt que tu sois notre chorégraphe. Ont est à chier en danse alors ça pourrait en quelque sorte être un petit boulot en échange d'un toit et de la bouffe que tu n'auras pas à payer.

-J'accepte avec joie Panda.

On se serra la main et je lui souris.

-Bienvenue dans l'équipe... Euh ...

-Séquel.

-Alors bienvenue Séquel !

-C'est cool que tu sois avec nous grosse.

-Non accepte pas, ils vont tous te martiriser comme ils le font avec moi ! s'écria le Geek.

-Oh toi, la ferme. C'est une fille et une danseuse, pas un gamin débile comme certain, personne ne va la martiriser ! A part peut-être le Patron... fit Mathieu

-J-je ne suis pas débile! Et puis je suis plus intelligent que le Hippie.

-Lui il est stone, ce n'est pas pareil.

Pendant qu'ils continuaient à s'obstiner, je me tournai vers le Patron qui lui était occupé à dévorer une crèppe.

-Patron... Je voulais te remercier pour m'avoir amenée ici quand j'ai été assommée. Si tu ne m'avais pas prise avec toi, j'aurais sûrement fini dans... Je ne veux même pas y penser.

-Tu me fais rire gamine. Depuis quand on remercie le criminel qui nous a amenés dans sa tanière ?

-Roh arrête, nous savons tous les deux que tu ne me feras rien.

-En es-tu certaine ? Ce n'est pas parce que les autres t'apprécient que je vais me retenir.

Il s'arreta de manger et croisa les bras. Je n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer son expression... Foutues lunettes. Je ne le connaissais pas mais pourtant, je ne me sentais pas menacée quand j'étais avec lui. C'était un bon signe... Non ?

-Je vais te dire une chose gamine, tu ne sais pas à qui tu parles. Quand tu sauras ...

Il laissa échapper de ses lèvres un ricanement qui me donna des frissons dans le dos.

-Quand tu sauras qui je suis vraiment, tu voudras être le plus loin de moi possible, gamine.

L'homme en noir se leva et partit plus loin et comme une idiote, je ne pus m'empêcher de le suivre. Quelque chose m'intriguait en lui, un je-ne-sais-quoi qui le rendait presque... Charmant. Attendez. WOW! Je m'arrêtai sec en plein milieu d'un couloir. Comment pouvais-je être si faible face au Patron !? J'avais survécu jusqu'ici parce que j'avais été forte... Ça je m'en souvenais... Alors comment pouvais-je baisser ma garde aussi facilement ? Oh oui c'était vrai, mon crâne. J'avais toujours cette blessure... Aaah tout s'expliquait. Ce devait être les medocs que le Prof m'avait donnés qui me ramollissaient le cerveau.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, je trouvai le Prof qui lisait dans le salon. Je vins m'asseoir à côté de lui. Il ne me lança même pas un regard.

-Fais attention à toi Séquel.

-Quoi ? Ahah tu va me faire une prise à la Bruce Lee parce que je me suis assise à côté de toi ?

-Non, je parle du Patron et je suis sérieux. Ce criminel est très dangereux, tu ne devrais pas t'approcher de lui, encore moins engager une conversation comme je t'ai vue faire ce matin.

-Ahah je n'ai aucun souci pour ça ! Je viens d'apprendre qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui veille sur moi.

-Quoi ...?

-Toi, patate ! Tout le monde était en train de chialer et de manger et toi, tu as tout de même remarqué ma petite conversation avec le Patron.

-Petite conversation !? Tu es partie après lui !

-Exactement ce que je disais. Tu m'observes, donc je n'ai rien à craindre ! Et puis...

Je lui lançai un sourire à la Patron qui le déstabilisa un peu.

-Je sais me défendre.

RAPORT 2

Toujours pas de nouveau souvenir. Je pourrais peut être parler de ce que je sais sur moi... Mais ne le répète à personne Prof, ou je te frappe à coups de casserole !

Bon par où commencer... Tu sais que j'étais danseuse dans un bar miteux. Je me souviens vaguement de l'ambiance. Les seuls souvenirs de mon passé ont un rapport avec mon ancien boulot mais c'est vague. Je... Je me souviens que j'ai eu la vie dure... Drogue et alcool faisaient partis de ma vie quotidienne. Il le fallait bien, essaye de danser dans un bar quand t'es sobre... Bon, je sais que tu ne peux pas vraiment te mettre à ma place mais quand même. Je suis aussi probablement - Bon tu sais quoi ? Je vais arrêter ça là pour aujourd'hui. Je ne suis pas encore prête à te dire tout ça... Et puis ça me donne mal à la tête. J'espère que tu comprendras.

Bonne nuit Prof,

Bisou 3

-Séquel


End file.
